User talk:Arrancar109
Welcome ]] Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 02:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Dark Rukia Page Hello :) was just wondering why my edit to the Dark Rukia page was changed. There was a gramatical error in her Powers and abilities section and in the Plot section I was simply adding slightly more information on what happened exactly in the movie. Vandiir (talk) 17:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Related to Kido article I was thinking like how for the articles flash steps or hoho and Zanjutsu like how they give descriptions on levels example. Master to Expert, etc. Could the Kido pape be like that for because I have been seening characters like Mayuri Kurotsuchi 'being only an expert while have 100% in their power/abilites bar and yes I know that character has barely to never using kido and that some of those characters are given expert etc for description for being a master in those arts are sometimes boastful and should be said in the manga/anime or shown in them just please let me now. Sorry for the bad grammer bad keyboard.Creator5000 (talk) 17:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Amagai dub voice I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! I F-ING LOVE IT! Just download the free episode 168 preview from itunes and for more bleach dub info bleach go to my newest blog. --Lemursrule (talk) 03:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Here's a vid of just his voice thumb|300px|right --Lemursrule (talk) 06:02, August 22, 2010 (UTC) i know I have had so much trouble with the blogs the last few weeks and I could not believe the fan fiction one(hand palms face) it's right up there with the wikianswer post "Why Tinni is so mean" (double face-palm) As for itunes just go under the bleach section in itunes and search for season 11( apparently WB fixed the season numbers which I already knew was wrong on wikipedia, because the Japanese TV season varies from US standard TV season average US season 20-23 episodes, in Japan with Bleach anyway its each story arc. Glad you liked it can't wait for next Saturday plus I pre-ordered heat the soul 7 so looking forward to that I hope to contribute some info in an article relating to that.--Lemursrule (talk) 06:47, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:RAWS Ju-Ni usually have their raws up late on Friday. They're alright quality, but not great. They do however almost always have a super HQ, textless version of any colour spreads when they release their scan on Monday/Tuesday. As for the spoiler, yeah there should be something about even hinting towards the contents of the spoiler anywhere (including edit summaries - actually especially edit summaries as they cannot be removed). 23:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'd add "or anywhere else" at the end of articles, user pages, talk pages, forums, and blogs, just to cover edit summaries and anything else that might have been forgotten or new features that Wikia might introduce. Can't really think of any way to improve it. 11:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Blog Understood, I've got to read through the chapter now since I'm finally back on but...no more hints like that.TVthePunisher (talk) 02:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC) New Check the admin page to read the message I left give me your thoughts. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri]] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:34, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Did you read my previous comment, sir? It appears Rangiku was really alive, and Gin is quite dead. Also, I shouldn't complain with Ichigo advancing too fast. Tite Kubo is responsible of many things. Dekoshu talk 19:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:References Alright, I'll remember next time. Thank you sir. -- DragonBlade302 (talk) 07:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) a flower is not a bird I have now tried several times to add a link in the descreption of the Eighth Division's insignia that would lead to the article of the flower Strelitzia (whose common name is Bird of Paradise), where the current link "Bird of Paradise" leads to the actual Bird of Paradise(which is, in fact, a bird). Each time I have added the link it has been removed almost immediately. I get the feeling that someone with as much history here as you could add it there and not have it removed. I thank you for your time, and whatever aide you may give. bBlaF a flower is a flower Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I will try my hardest not to be such a stubborn OCD jerk in the future. Thank you again. bBlaF Hey Has the site been giving u issues on the recent changes page. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok good its not just me. Yea also rollback isn't featured on the recent changes page either. Whats going on it wasn't like this, this mourning or this afternoon.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) featured article is gin allowed to be a candidate for the featured article? it's been 4 months. Tensa Zabimaru (talk) 06:51, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Well I do enjoy anime a lot more But anyways, is Tite Kubo making the fans angry? Because now possibly even the manga is hated. A few fights are skipped (Ichigo vs Tensa Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo), not even ONE Espada killed anybody and it doesn't even look like a war, and more. What is filler manga? Dekoshu talk 11:09, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Apacci move Well, when I read the Bleach Wiki:Masked Project, I thought this thing here was the procedure I should take in order to move an article safely based on the said databook: "Check-list for page moves' :*Was there previously an official romanization for the name? If so, reference please so that it can be resolved. Any other issues :*Identify and update all links to the page which have to be changed (see "What links here" at bottom of the article)? :*Have the names been changed on the character's own page? :*List what pages are likely to have the old name so that they can be checked and changed. :*Notify an admin." But now that you mention it, I guess the idea is that we can do all those changings and then, after that, contact an admin so the move can be done. Sorry, then. - Fraccion (talk) 19:20, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, so what's up with Apache's, Sun-sun's and Mila-Rose's names being changed already? I thought we were going to do this in a more organized way? If anyone just decides to jump into start making changes it'll become a complete mess and we'll lose track of where the changes have already been done and where they haven't. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 20:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Harsh perhaps, but looking more & more like it is needed at this stage I think, though maybe make it admin or P&S Committee member. The wording on the project page must not be clear enough, judging by his edits. 22:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Nothing else that I can think of atm. Maybe Salubri and Tinni might have something to say on it. 22:54, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Yea I was aware of what happened. Had I not gone to work this mourning I would have said something or fixed it. But I see you handled it yourself. From what you have drawn up Im cool with that, im not to involved in the masked project details on the page moves cause as I suggest to Yyp previously the page moves and name corrections are too extensive and should be handled by a bot. Unfortunately the bots we have we have no passwords to and the process for getting another one sees pretty hard to go about, but I will attempt to get help in this regard from central wiki. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:20, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Looks good. MASK has been trouble but it should be all settled soon. Hopefully... [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:42, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Goddamnit, I was just trying to help. I was not trying to point things for you to do, if I had only started some edits and not finished it it was because I was out of time. Serisouly, I understand that you guys want to do it at your own pace, but I am not the one at faul if the project page makes it clear that people are welcome to edit things going through that checklist and JUST then notifying and admin so he can do the article moves. Seriously, I don't care if you guys are tired of people doing this or that. Wikias are free encyclopedias. Admn are here to put it in order, but they are not owners of this thing. This is not your guys "bleach website", so, yeah, my edits were trying to help the Wikia, not trying to pass any message to a bunch of people. Again, I understand (although not agree) if you all want to do it yourselves, but your mandatory tone to me was serisouly ridiculous as if I as messing with something that belonged to a group of people. - Fraccion (talk) 00:29, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Aspects of Death Hey, dude. :) I was wondering if you guys wanted the Aspects of Death changing for the top 4 Espada. I know that it is part of the MASKED project, so I thought I should ask for permission first. Since it is quite an easy thing to edit I was wondering if you (and the other Admins) wanted it done quickly to get it out of the way, as I know how busy you all are. I am aware that you have had problems with other people just editing pages regarding MASKED (...User:Fraccion...cough...Apacci...cough) so if you want it left alone, then I won't edit a thing. If you do need any help though, I am right here ready. :) It must be stressful running a wiki, so I just want to try and help as much as I can. I am quite new and so don't know everything about the wiki yet, but I did complete Apache, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun histories (with some help from Yyp :D) Anyway, I was just curios about the AofD. If you want it left alone, then I won't touch a thing. Although if you do need anything done to help ease your workload, please ask as I'm here to help you guys( and girls, forgot about Tinni.) :) TotalDrama22121. When worlds collide...it's dramatic. 23:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) A separate question, but it also concerns the aspects of death. Is the trivia section really the most appropriate place to mention them? Most of the other trivia points tend to point out things of interest not outright stated by the story, whereas Baraggan actually pointed the aspects of death out himself, in-story. Would it look any better in their introductions? It wouldn't fit in any other section, but it has always just looked weird in the trivia. Mohrpheus (talk) 23:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Tatsuki Mind settling this, she never listens to what I say,Talk:Tatsuki Arisawa#Spirtual Power and Plot--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) invasion of RKT the page for the invasion of real karakura town is way behind the current chapters. Since it's locked, i can't do anything about it so maybe you can. Tensa Zabimaru (talk) 06:31, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Gosuke Kiganju On the profile of Kenpachi (Gosuke) Kiganju, it states that he was not there at the Captains meeting, 100 years ago. It also mentions that Shinji Hirako and Love Aikawa have a brief talk about him. However, I think that Shinji Hirako and Love Aikawa were not talking about Kenpachi Kiganju, but rather they were talking about Kenpachi Zaraki. Is there any confirmation on this? Evil 1 (talk) 22:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Apache/Apacci Edit Really? When did the move happen? I thought such things would be decided on the Masked Project page first. MarqFJA (talk) 20:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Tatsuki Yeah, no problem. I will do it as soon as I get a little time tomorrow.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) BAN THIS PERSON NOW I am not trying to be rude but godismeisAVIRGINDORKthatliviesinhisparentsbasement has insulted Godisme and Gin Ichimaru multiple times and made sexually degrading remarks and please ban this piece of s*#t! This wiki does not need garbage like this! Tinni and Salubri have already been notified most of this garbage can be read on is Gin really dead blog. Sorry again to bother you with such utter and pointless nonsense. --Lemursrule (talk) 02:24, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Character Status, Biasing Hi, I know you have probably had enough of this but I hope you will hear me out on this. I'm not some crazed fan, I have evidence that I think is worthy of noting. I believe that a lot of edits regarding many characters status is being based on an individuals own prejudices and opinions. I've been looking at information and comparing how certain characters articles are handled when compared to others. If you would allow me to, I can explain further but it will be a bit long and I wouldn't want to waste your time. Oblivion1 (talk) 03:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) harassment by User Hi, I would like to point out that this user Godisme has been my Harrasing my user talk page. And I would like you to talk to him if you can. As you an see this is about a topic on this link Now I am asking for a fair amount of information but rather than providing that on the Forum page this user talks on my Talk page. Also i was willing to ignore this and delete the message he wrote on my page but he insists that this should be there. Well basically I do not like this and I believe as an admin you must talk to this user. Bharatram1 28 Aug 2010 21:40(UTC) This member took offense to being reminded of policies on the Wiki and began throwing insults, just letting you know!! SunXia (talk) 03:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) The New english dub forum Since the old one got deleted(I guess) I created a blog that will be updated weekly, I figured I would save you the trouble and remember new episode airs at 1 am! http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lemursrule/New_Bleach_Dub_voices_and_episodes(updated_weekly) --Lemursrule (talk) 02:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) User Troubles I have a sneaky suspicion that User:Yahwehisme is a banned user abusing multiple accounts seeing as his name is just a copy of my own. Is there a way that we can prove this?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 05:34, August 29, 2010 (UTC) It is looking like the above user is now back as User:Haruhiisme, they seem to be properly contributing for now but I think it would be wise to keep an eye on them--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:01, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ichimaru's status Thanks. It amazes me how just because I am trying to tell them that it would be best to drop it because a decision was made, they keep fighting and attacking me personally. I tell them to take it to an admin and they continue attacking me instead. Ah, I need sleep, this has been a stressful day now thanks to all of that--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:19, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Do whatever you want with it. Im no longer gonna have this tired conversation. Would it make sense to just take the status sections out of the pages. Im so sick and tired of people and this status issue. People complain about the dumbest things. If there are no status there is no argument. Ill leave them on the group pages but individuals would have to go. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) They can now feel free to talk of nothing as their are no status on individual articles any longer. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Amagai and Kibune dub voice actors Cast Updates Wendee Lee is still part of the voice cast(already confirmed) she is (as of now) no longer voice directing. Credits have confirmed that Joey Lotsko of Rurouni Kenshin fame has joined the bleach cast as Shūsuke Amagai and Chris Smith who already voices Wonderweiss and Rose is voicing Makoto Kibune. I just thought I would let you now due to amagai's page being locked from editing, so that you can update it. I have confirmed it from the actual dub credits and have gotten confirmations from other official sources. --Lemursrule (talk) 00:36, August 30, 2010 (UTC) No problem, I do whatever I can to help. --Lemursrule (talk) 00:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Heat the soul 7 endpoint Someone got a copy of heat the soul 7 early (so, I should get my copy soon) and the end of the game is when Ichigo confronts Aizen in Chapter 388. So, it can be safe to assume since the heat the soul games are based on the current storyline in the anime, we will not go to filler for quite awhile, we should go the rest of the year without major filler. I think they are going to do a bunch of episodes based on bleach color spreads for the anniversary of bleach. Next week's episode is based off a spread from 2005, and I hear they will be doing one on last year's Halloween spread. What a great way to celebrate Bleach. --Lemursrule (talk) 00:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Archiving Thank you for your help. UraharaHitsugaya (talk) 12:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC) September Feat. Article We need a tie break vote for Septembers featured article. 14:24, September 2, 2010 (UTC) My first edit etc. Thanks for the warm welcome to the site, I am however wondering why my edit to the sosuke aizen page has been removed despite it being legitimate piece of information (not speculation), the information I submitted was not directly stated in the manga but it was implied and checks out 100%. season numbers wrong Hey I have been meaning to mention this but we have all the seasons 6+ numbered wrong. Viz had made the correction on itunes and on their dvds. The dvds are sold and numbered like they are in japan. The Japanese season is by story line, not by episode count. Here is the correct season #s and their corresponding episodes. *Season 6- episodes 110-121 *Season 7- episodes 122-133 *Season 8- episodes 134-145 *Season 9- episodes 146-156 *Season 10- episodes 157- 167 *Season 11- episodes 168- 189 *Season 12- episodes 190- 205 *Season 13- episodes 206- 214 *Season 14- episodes 215-229 *Season 15-episodes 230-255 *Season 16-episodes 256-265 *Season 17-episodes 266-present I'd rather judge viz's official season episode count than info from wikipedia. Plus if you look back at the Japanese dvd titles from example they have the arrancar arc arrival on 4 disks and on wikipedia they have it has 5 disks. --Lemursrule (talk) 22:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) We have the season #s referenced on each arc here is an example The Beast Swords arc is an anime-only arc which was created to allow Tite Kubo to publish more material. It forms the thirteenth season of Bleach. The season began airing on February 2, 2010 in Japan on TV Tokyo. The dvd page I had mentioned and I believe you had suggested it to the other admins but nothing ever came of it. I would still love to do a dvd section though. --Lemursrule (talk) 02:33, September 8, 2010 (UTC) thank you I really happy that you accepting me and i hope i can be useful i do anything and try hard to let this wiki the best wiki in the world of the anime series "Bleach" and, can i ask you a question? byebye So it's a decision All right then. There's nothing I can do about it, despite putting references of them using it only in the games. Is there a way to reference them in their articles or something? Dekoshu talk 17:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Pardon me, but repeating the summary about spells they used contradicting with the manga is not needed. One will suffice, and I know thing before it was even in the summary. Sorry. I was merely referencing them because I noted something and never did I put speculations of where did they use it. Dekoshu talk 17:21, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Do know that Arturo Platedo from the games can also use Gran Rey Cero, something which is usually exclusive to the Espada, despite not being an Espada himself. In fact, I even referenced it in the article. Bleach: The 3rd Phantom. I checked the list of the users of the Kidou in the game. I have done that, but to your reasonable editing, I have to be (more) careful. Dekoshu talk 17:25, September 8, 2010 (UTC) In all honesty, I am not the type who would speculate on things very often until it's fully confirmed by the official game. You may want to also put the technique's names in the other media, so viewers will know what that attack exactly is, such as Grimmjow's Agarrar Cero. Dekoshu talk 17:30, September 8, 2010 (UTC) In Bleach: Blade Battlers, players can switch Zanpakutou or equipment with one another (or specials). For example, when Byakuya has Zangetsu, he can perform Getsuga Tenshou. Dekoshu talk 17:30, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Arrancar109 I would like to edit the Yammy Riyalgo and Hollow Ichigo articles, but it's still locked. I wonder when it will be unlocked so we can edit it, not just the administrators. Dekoshu talk 19:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fight Pages Agreed. I'll do Mila Rose now so we can be done with it. 21:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Aizen Yeah I will take a look into it when it is opened. It should mostly be good. Myself and TomServo just reworked it a week or two ago.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:19, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Bleach: Flame Bringer Excuse me, but why were my changes to the article Bleach: Flame Bringer reverted? Kon is indeed made playable via the card system, albeit for a certain time limit. Additionally, Hanatarō Yamada also makes an appearance as an assist in the game and I would like to add him to the roster. Maiorem (talk) 14:52, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Hanza Nukui Can u help me create a trivia on hanza nukui page cause i want to post something i think that not everyone knows about? Nightwing beyond (talk) 23:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC)http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nightwing_beyond Nightwing beyond made an edit on September 12, 2010 Short Summaries Hey, sorry to bother you etc. I was writing some short summaries for episodes 191-195, and well, after leaving it for like a day, you did something to 4 of the pages I edited. What did I do wrong? (I'd kind of like to know, so it makes less work for you guysadmins in clearing it up in future) Thanks~ UltraSaint4121 (talk) 10:10, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Yo Bro I edit ie added Aizen created his own Hogyoku in the Hogyoku's History section, it didnt appear or did I do it wrongly?Soulreaper1234 (talk) 12:02, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Important Terms Just a question, but is the Important Terms page really necessary? I see that a lot of work has been put into it, regarding translations particularly, but its format completely sets it apart from other pages on the wiki, and the "important" terms on the page are very selective. The importance of the some of the terms is also pretty questionable. A lot of the information could just be integrated into other articles, things like Kishi and Kumon, which are only mentioned in that article. The page has been around for years apparently, so I don't know if anybody would agree with me on this. Mohrpheus (talk) 15:29, September 14, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Stuff Ok so after reading the spoiler content for the next chapter I have locked Ichigo's page as it potentially is a high traffic page which will be subject any number of information placement either incorectly or otherwise until such time we can make sense of the information and where it needs to be placed. Also There is a previous issue of titles on the wiki. Before I had brought up the issue of the administrators. Well the issue is more of one necessity and contribution on the wiki. In other words if not making a contribution then no need to be an admin as one is just as effective being a normal user. In particular we have The Ultimate3, while he is the founder of the wiki he doesn't edit here any longer since i first join really. In light of that its not that he isn't available but his concern and edits are given over to the Narutopedia now. Then there is WhiteStrike he no longer makes edits and though he appears around he hasn't shown any interest in the admin side of things or engaging in any issues or development, nor does anyone look to him for admin help, hence he is just as capable as a normal user. Maul Day is not a contributor any longer either. Also unfortunately Twocents seems to be just gone hasn't been on this site nor his other wiki site where he's an admin since dec 2009. The other issue is the Policy and Standards Committee. Normally we allow them to handle themselves but the issue is given some position or authority to those who can't contribute on more of a regular basis that the position would require. Just recently Nwang2011 was made the 2nd on the committee but has become increasingly absent with the fight articles he heads up not being touched. He has done other work but hasn't been on since the 5th currently. SerialSniper14 hasn't made an edit since april, he is also no active when asked about it he basically said he was busy and that he should be free this month and if not he resigns his position. Basically I would suggest a shake up. drop the absent admin and bring in Tinni. Then drop the absent SerialSniper14 and determine whats up with Nwang2011. The head the committee normally it would go from that to the next one up but there was issue of someone taking the responsibility of the 2nd which no one wanted to do for whatever reason till Nwang2011 took it. So in that point we need someone to fill the role with good edits and understanding of the policies and is very active more then the current members. My pick would be Godisme. The whole point is that when you have nobody leading others into do anything nothing gets done. What i have noticed is alot not happeneing with the site. It doesn't seem to be improving. we get more new people but the more reliable people aren't doing to much and that needs to change. I dont want this to feel like a chore or anything but we are getting stagnant. Any idea or questions?--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:15, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :No disrespect intended to any of them, and I feel kinda bad saying this, but if someone is not contributing to the wiki, then I don't think that there is much point in them being an admin and so they should probably not continue to be an admin. They effectively are not an admin atm anyway due to their inactivity and thus the wiki is not going to suffer if their admin status is removed. The wiki is certainly not benefiting from it right now. If they ever return, they will have to reacquaint themselves with the site and policies which will take time, especially if they return after Wikia's New Look is implemented. We can review their case then, but in the meantime, well, times move on. :However, I think that if their admin status is removed, we should consider creating a section for them on the admin page listing them as former admins to acknowledge their past contribution to the wiki. :Tinni is the obvious candidate for a new admin and I would fully support her as an admin if she agrees to become one. We all know the work and dedication she has put in to this wiki, she is fully familiar with the policies and very helpful to other users, has good ideas and is good with the technical side of things. Unlike the recent flurry of user's asking to be admin in the mistaken believe that it will help them to edit, Tinni would actually benefit from the access to admin privileges and use them well. On top of that, with the New Look on the horizon, I think a fourth active admin would be quite good in case there are problems. :I have seen a number of people recently applying to be an admin saying that it will help them to make edits etc (see the request to be admin page and Forum:How to become an administrator). There seems to be a misconception out there that being an admin makes editing easier, with people not understanding that their edits are undone because they are poorly done, flat out wrong or against policy. :I also support Godisme for the Committee. He meets the requirements and would be good for the committee, imo. Looking at the discussion that was held over who should be the new number two on the committee to replace Minato88, I just hope that there is not so much trouble getting someone to be the new committee leader as there was then. :As sidenote, I started doing the beta testing for the wiki's New Look over the last two days. This basically involves editing as normal, while using the new look. So if you see any odd things in my edits, let me know so that I can fix them and report the problem to Wikia. You'll also see me making some edits at MediaWiki:Wikia.css. This is purely for the new look and will not affect anything related to the way the site is currently. I'm not allowed to say much about the new look other than what has been announced on Central Wiki, but my impressions are that presentation-wise it is a nice clean look, but there is much less space due to the fixed width, huge navigation bar at the top and fat sidebar on the right. There is a new blog post on central about the themes for the New Look. Going by that, the fixed width is there to stay and the empty space to the sides will be part of the theme/design and will be (relatively) easy to customize. Unfortunately I actually don't know anything more than that about it as they are not testing that bit yet. But I'm keeping an eye out for the hacks and mods that other users make to it for their own sites to get around things they don't like. I'll post about them if they're an issue for us here. There are already a couple of those popping up. 15:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Reopening a Discussion I would like to ask you to reopen this discussion. The user who closed it was acting as if they hadn't bothered to read the second half of my post since they responded to only the parts of my post that were relevant to my previous argument and not my new one. Then they closed the discussion because they couldn't "imagine what is left unsaid on this topic." Bastian9 18:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Can i add to Sosuke Aizen's trivia? Can I add to Sosuke Aizen's trivia? Like Gin Ichimaru, being the only Espada Commander, who tried to kill Aizen? Iamnofool (talk) 00:16, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Template Sorry about editing the templates. I didn't know it would disrupt the other articles. I was just trying to put in the VG debut, so I will leave the templates alone Naruto 45 (talk) 21:00, September 23, 2010 (UTC)